Ariel Perks, witch
by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother
Summary: I made this up during the winter a few years ago. What can I say. I was bored. There is no mention of Harry or Hogwarts at all. I only put it as a Harry Potter because that was my inspiration.


This is not a songfic, but I got my inspiration from the song 'Misery loves my company' by Three Days Grace

Songwriters: Sanderson, Neil / Gontier, Adam Wade / Walst, Brad / Stock, Barry / Wiseman, Craig

I am in control  
I haven't lost my mind  
I'm picking up the pieces of the past you left behind

I don't need your condescending  
Words about me, looking lonely  
I don't need your arms to hold me  
'Cause misery is waiting on me

I am not alone  
Not beating down just yet  
I am not afraid  
Of the voices in my head

Down the darkest road  
Something follows me  
I am not alone  
'Cause misery loves my company

(Misery loves my company)

Leave me in the cold  
You'd better run away  
Gonna dig a hole  
And bury all the memories we've made

I don't need your condescending

Words about me, looking lonely  
I don't need your arms to hold me  
'Cause misery is waiting on me

I am not alone  
Not beating down just yet  
I am not afraid  
Of the voices in my head

Down the darkest road  
Something follows me  
I am not alone  
'Cause misery loves my company

(Misery loves my company)

I am not alone  
Not beating down just yet  
I am not afraid  
Of the voices in my head

Down the darkest road  
Something follows me  
I am not alone  
'Cause misery loves my company

(Misery loves my company)

I always had a hard time. I wasn't the best kid in the class. Not the smartest, fastest, weirdest. Just plain normal. But I have a secret that no one who is normal knew. I am a witch. During the school year, I attended Estatoe School of Sorcery and Magic in Indiana. But for the summer, I lived with the Decamp's. Until now. I am emancipated, which meant that I was considered an adult in quite a few ways. And today, I was moving into my new house.

My best friend at Estatoe, Sally-Anne Cummings, was going to move in with me. This was because she had a large family and they didn't have enough room for all the family in their small house. And this worked out just fine, as we were best friends.

I arrived at my old house to get my things. I waited until the doorbell rang, alerting me that Sal had arrived, then went to open the door.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sal screeched excitedly. I laughed.

" Hello to you too," she said. " Excited, huh?"

" Excited? I'm extatic!" Sal replies. We go up to my room to begin packing. After we had been busy for aroud five or ten minutes, the doorbell rang again. I hurried to answer it. I pulled the door open to reveal Maddie, my best mortal friend here in town. She is a year younger than I am(I'm 12 and she's only 11)

"Where have you been, Ariel! And don't make excuses. I know that was you over the summer last year. I am not going to be lied to anymore." Maddie exclaimed heatedly. I knew when Maddie was seriousand decided not to argue with her.

" Okay, Mads. I will tell you the truth. But you have to promise that you will not tell your mom, OK? Or anyone. Please?" I asked.

" Okay, Ariel. But it had better be the truth." Maddie warned. I nodded.

" This will sound totally crazy, you'll think I'm on drugs, but here it is: Madison Rodriguez, I am a witch. The reason I was gone all year was because I was at a school for magic in Indiana. It is called Estatoe. And Sal is too." I said quickly, because I wanted it over with. Instead of laughing out loud, or saying I was crazy, she simply nodded.I was confused. "So, you believe me?"

" Yeah. I mean, it's not that hard to believe, if you think. You've done weird things all the tiime, right? Just your magic. As soon as you said it, I was almost certan it was true." Maddie said. " Do you have a wand or something?"

I take out my wand and show it to her. It is made from holly, and has a weird core: griffin feather."This is my wand. Do you want to try it?" I asked. "There is a possibility you could be a mortal born witch. It's possible."

I handed her my wand. She looked at it like it was a bomb about to go off (which I guess It could've been with the right spell)

"Okay, here's the plan: Madison, I will cast a spell at Ariel. You will cast the protection spell, protecto. If you are a witch, the spell won't harm her." Sal said. The two got in position. "On three. One… two… three! Hapenando!" she said. Maddie nervously squeaked,"Protecto!" I saw the blue light heading towards me as f in slow motion. Why did she have to do that spell? If Maddie isnt a witch, I'll lose all my memory, every bit of it. I wouldn't even remember my name.


End file.
